gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Yumi
Info A girl from Violence Jack Harlem Bomber in the Violence Jack universe. She has red/blonde hair and dresses like...a girl who...does things...for money...like Mai from yugioh(blue mini-dress/red jacket). She is first seen in a truck with Mari to be taken to the lust slave camp lead by Rose and Violence Jack Flashes(not like Honey Kisaragi) by and makes the truck crash. The future lesbians lust slaves escape and Rose/her men go after them. Mari/Yumi run through some ruined building and Yumi trips on a metal thing and injures her leg(even though the metal thing hit her boot and the boot was undamaged while her leg was bleeding). She says she can't walk so Mari tells Yumi about her quest to find Kenichi and Yumi says she has no home to go back to. In a possibily lesbian moment, Yumi takes Mari's hands and says they otta escape together and then Rose's men come looking for them, only to be chopped/bashed by Violence Jack (who then looks at them and leaves). Later Rose gets them and does X rated things (like a reverse Kekko Kamen if you know what i mean) to Yumi. As Rose is about to...go Blue on Mari, Kenichi comes in and kills the guards. After Ken VS Rose, Kenichi takes Mari/Yumi to try to escape(wait! Why did he take Yumi? Did Mari get Ken to bring her off screen or something?) and Yumi hears how Mari cares for Ken. As they try to escape, Yumi gets away from Ken/Mari and rats them out to Harlem Bomber and Rose and Harlem Bomber is gonna execute Kenichi...until Laser says that Jacks back and Bomber says he will let them go if Ken whacks Jack. Later, after Jack blows up Rose and the castle is burning, Yumi is injured somehow and repents being jealous of Mari since Mari had Ken and Yumi got no one. And then...She died. But it isnt really explained why or how. Some people think it was aids or some...X rated disease since it was right after getting... touched by Rose (but this is a fan idea and not official). In the Manga UK dub, the lesbian scene is edited and Yumi says she was forced by Harlem Bomber to talk from death threats and she dies right when Kenichi comes in. Trivia She is played by Hiromi Tsumu who was also the voice of Bulma and Bra in Dragon Ball/Z/GT which some notice how Bra wore a red prostitute like outfit (similar to Yumi). She also played Yubel in Yugioh GX, Meryl Stryfe in Trigun, Kiddy Phenil in Silent Mobius, Ukyo Kuonji in Ranma 1/2, Camille Inaho Carmilla in Master of Mosquiton, Leona Ozaki in Dominion Tank Police and Sayaka Rama in Demon City Shinjuku. holy F Ive only seen her in dragonball z. but that was like 600 eps with super and gt and db so yeah. Yumi - Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman‏ ]] Yumi (ユミ) is a young (8-12 year old) girl who became part of the Devilman Corps. Attached to her skull is a small red Demon with yellow eyes, three appendages, what appears to be horns or ears, and two mouths. She appears only in the Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman‏ OVA. Using herself as bait she lures a Demon named Zuboo into a dark alleyway. She is saved when he is attacked by Miko's acid. And Akira's assistance. After Amon awakens and destroys the warehouse/base, Yumi is found unconscious in the rubble and in turn is devoured by Amon. She was played Tomoko Kawakami by who was Soi Fong in Bleach, Rika Sasaki in Cardcaptors, Mutsumi Aasu in Puni Puni Poemy, Utena Tenjou in Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yuzuriha Mizuki in Slight Fever Syndrome and Eiko Kichijouji in Steel Angel Kurumi. Category:Anime Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Devilmen Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Devilman Characters Category:Deceased